Taking A Risk
by LycoX
Summary: After his conversation with Lana about risks, Clark decides to take one.


**Taking A Risk**

**Disclaimer: Youtube's a wonderful resource for clips I tell you. Takes place a little bit after the final scene in season 2's Nocturne. At least, I assume its the final scene anyway.**

* * *

As he and Lana sat in a comfortable silence and took in the surrounding scenery in front of them, Clark thought about her words. About how basically, that sometimes, you just needed to take a risk if you wanted to be close to someone. And Clark wanted to be as close to Lana more then anybody else in the entire world. But was he really and truly ready to take a risk? He knew his dad would be worried and unhappy he told Lana without at least speaking with his parents first while his mom would be supportive and happy while also being worried but less in the area of unhappy like his dad. But at the end of the day, it was his secret and his choice to tell who he wanted. So long as he could trust them at least and a strong part of him believed he could trust Lana.

Plus, when he thought about it, it would mean that Pete wouldn't be alone in knowing his secret outside of his parents. Clark also felt that Lana deserved the truth from him and his eyes widened when a thought came to mind. "Something going on in that head of yours?" Teased Lana when she noticed he'd ended up looking at her and seemed to be in deep thought.

Perhaps not even realizing he was looking at her while in thought and not feeling uncomfortable with his gaze on her as he lost himself in thought. Her teasing voice startled him from his thoughts. "I'm, I'm sorry, what?"

Lana laughed lightly. "I asked if something was going on in that head of yours. Which I guess there must be if you didn't hear me." Teased the girl and making him blush.

Something she found adorable if she were being honest with herself and she was. "Uhh… Yeah, yeah, just got to thinking about a couple of things after what you said about taking a risk." He replied with a slight stutter at the beginning of his words.

Causing her to become a bit on the curious side while trying not to get her hopes up too much where he's concerned. As Lana knew full well by now that Clark often kept certain things closely guarded to himself and if she was right in her thinking, it felt like Pete had somehow found out. As Clark looked less reserved around him lately and to her, that was a nice thing to see. Even if part of her would love if he was like that with her as well. "Ohh, I see. And did it help you any?"

"I… I think it did." Replied Clark a little unsurely as he got off the truck and motioned for her to do the same.

Curious even more with this sudden turn of events, Lana got off and watched on as Clark grew even more nervous. "Alright. I uhh… I'm gonna tell you my secret. Or, at least part of it."

Her eyes widened in surprise at his words as it was quite honestly the last thing the young girl thought was gonna be happening! "O-Only part?"

"Y-Yeah. I uhh, I figured I'd ease you into it. And my, myself too." Clark told her and she felt that was reasonable.

Smiling encouragingly at him and giving a reminder that she wouldn't turn him away after how things went with Byron. Lana watched as a nervous Clark took a deep breath and then went to the side of the tail gate, bent down, and then stood back up. But the thing about it is, he also brought the back end of the truck up as well. Which made her eyes widen in surprise once more as he somehow managed to effortlessly lift up the truck single handedly as if it was no effort. "Umm… As, as you can see, I'm pretty strong." Informed the young man in a nervous manner.

"That, I… I see that." Stuttered Lana uncharacteristically as she watched him continue to hold the back end of the truck up.

After a long moment of silence, Clark gently put the truck back down as a sense of dread filled him. "Lana?"

His nervous and scared voice shook Lana out of her shock and cleared her throat seconds later. "This, this is part of why you're so reserved and secretive?"

Her only answer was a nod before he looked away, obviously scared of how she would feel now towards him. His having done this gave him an idea of how to explain things if it was able to happen. "How strong are you?"

Surprised, Clark looked back at her and then frowned. "I… I honestly don't know. But I liken it to being like a Bull in a China Shop. As I have to spend a lot of time and effort being as careful as I can or otherwise, I might accidentally hurt someone." Like his mother when he was younger…

Which had certainly given him a lot of nightmares back then. Lana could only stare at him and while a part of her felt scared, another part of her was amazed by this knowledge Clark had finally taken a risk on in telling her. It made her wonder what else was part of his secret but she wouldn't push him. As she knew he needed to be able to tell her in his own time. Suddenly, Clark found himself being hugged by the girl he's felt so strongly about for a long time. "L-Lana?"

"Thank you, Clark, for telling me a part of your secret."

"You're… You're not scared? That I'd hurt you?" Wondered the young man worriedly.

He felt her shake her head against his chest before she looked up at him. "No. Because I know you wouldn't ever hurt me with your gift."

Her faith in him made him incredibly happy and Lana absolutely loved the wide beaming smile that spread across his face. Easily seeing the relief in his eyes as he stared into her's and thinking that he must feel as if part of a heavy weight had been lifted from his chest. Not knowing how right she was in that line of thinking as well. And if they stared into one another's eyes a little while longer while staying in the hug? Neither were gonna complain very much!

* * *

**Author's Notes: I probably could have had them kiss but I figure this works either way. Originally, I was gonna have it to where he shows her his speed but decided to go with the strength instead. I even had thought of having it to where he ends up floating in the air with her in his arms cause of how happy he was but in the end, chose not to do it. Hope folks enjoyed!**


End file.
